What You Can't See
by HM-Babe
Summary: There's a new boy at school but there is a mystery behind him. He gets his eyes on Sam but thing change very quickly. Please R&R. Story is better than summary COMPLETED
1. The School Day

**A/N: this is my 2nd Danny Phantom fic and I hope you like it **

**What You Can't See**

**Chapter 1-**

**The School Day**

Danny walked out of his house so he could walk to school.

"Another horrible day" he said to thin air.

"You can say that again" Tucker said as he and Sam came up behind Danny.

They all walked together until they reached school.

"Hey who's that guy over there by the door?" Sam asked while pointing to a boy.

"I hear he's new" Tucker said.

Then the boy walked up to Sam.

"Sup? I'm Chase" he said holding out his hand as he held a skateboard in the other.

"Um..I'm Sam" she stuttered as she shook his hand.

The school bell rang just then and Chase dropped Sam's hand in an instant.

"It was nice meeting you Sam" he said as he dropped his skate board and rode it to the door.

"Sam's got a boyfriend Sam's got a boyfriend." Tucker teased.

"Shut up Tucker" Danny said in an angry voice when he saw Sam was not protesting against the comment.

Danny walked away from his friends and into the school.

They got to class and sat in their usual formation of one right next to the other. Danny's emotion chaged from being mad to his usual happy self.

That day at school seemed to last forever but when the bell finally rang Sam was the first one out the door and was greeted by Chase.

"Hey Sam. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me this Friday" he said clamly.

"Well sure." Sam replied.

Danny made his hand into a fist and his knuckles cracked loudly.

"Danny you ok?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine" he replied angily and walked away. Tucker followed him.

"man. what's your deal?" he said after a long pause.

"Nothing, Tucker." he said still angry.

"Oh I see you're jealous of Chase aren't you?"

"No! Well...maybe...wait..NO! We're just friends!" he said blushing.

"Sure man whatever." Tuckers geek gear went crazy and he ran off waving goodbye to Danny.

"I'm not jealous...am I?" Danny asked himself as he entered his house.

**A/N: yeah i know. short but i'll add another chapter soon. i promise.**


	2. sorry g2g

**A/N: Thanks for all the reveiws guys. Yeah it's gonna get interesting and this chapter is all about IM and other chapters might have IM too but whatever. You'll have to wait...**

**Chapter 2-**

**sorry g2g!**

Danny sat at his computer and signed onto his IM.

Sam was online and she IMed him.

**GothGurlie: Hey Danny**

_**Halfa911: Hey**_

A few minutes later she replied.

**GothGurlie: What cha been doin'?**

_**Halfa911: nothing really. Hey Sam are you talking to someone else too?**_

**GothGurlie: Yeah Chase. Why?**

_**Halfa911 has signed off**_

**The conversation with Chase-**

**GothGurlie: That was wierd**

_**sk8rboi360: what is?**_

**GothGurlie: Danny just signed off on me. I wonder if I made him mad.**

_**sk8rboi360: you didn't but I think I might have. Did you hear him crack his knuckles when I asked you out? I thought he was gonna punch me in the face!**_

**GothGurlie: I don't know why he would be mad...you didn't really do anything.**

_**sk8rboi360: I asked you out**_

**GothGurlie: Why would that make him mad? We're just friends.**

_**sk8rboi360: You sure about that? **_

**GothGurlie: uh...sorry g2g**

**_GothGurlie has signed off_**

**The conversation between Danny and Tucker-**

**FrierTuck: Why are you so mad Danny?**

_**Halfa911: I dunno but Chase makes me so mad I can't stand him!**_

**FrierTuck: Maybe cuz he asked Sam out?**

_**Halfa911: Why would that be it? Sam is just a friend right? We've been friends since childhood and that won't change.**_

**FrierTuck: You're right. it won't change cuz it already has.**

_**Halfa911: What the heck Tucker!**_

**FrierTuck: Sorry man but it's the truth and i g2g i gotta ask Valerie out**

_**Halfa911: as always. bye**_

_**FrierTuck has signed off**_

Danny turned off his computer. "I can't feel this way. I can't be jealous. I just can't. I can't make her love me. She doesn't see me that way. I can't make her see what she doesn't see.' he thought as he tried to go to sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter y'all. and once again i wanna thank my biggest fan RoCkOuTlOuD and my fan-fic hero Fairy Friend. You guys rock!**


	3. Rival Friends

**A/N: Welcome back y'all. thanks for all the reveiws. here's a new chapter hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3- Rival Friends**

Danny woke up on Friday morning and threw his alarm clock against the wall. "This is gonna be a great day" he said miserably as he eased out of his bed.

After he got dressed he walked out of his house and met Tucker at the corner of the street.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked.

"I think she said that she was gonna walk to school with Chase" Tucker answered.

"Crap...I really hate that guy. He such a jerk" Danny said angrily.

"he seems like a nice guy to me." Tucker said.

"I hate him..." Danny said as he made fists with his hands.

"You're only saying that cause their date is tonight and you're SO jealous" Tucker said laughing.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! I think..." Danny yelled as they got to school.

When he got into the buildng Danny saw Sam and Chase talkng. Danny held onto his stomach and he felt like he was going to puke.

"Hey Danny are you ok?" Tucker asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine..." he answered.

'I hate seeing them together' he thought.

** Time Skip until after Sam's Date **

Danny sat down at his computer again and signed on to his IM. Sam and Tucker were both on but Danny deceided to take the easy route and talk to Tucker.

**Halfa911: Hey Tucker. **

_**FrierTuck: Hey Danny. Are you sick or something?**_

**Halfa911: No I don't think so. Why?**

_**FrierTuck: cuz at school you were holding your stomach and you were all pale and you looked horrible.**_

**Halfa911: I did feel sick then but I'm not. I don't know what happened.**

_**FrierTuck: maybe cuz you saw Sam and Chase together**_

**Halfa911: Now I know that wasn't it**

_**FrierTuck: Whatever, Danny. I gotta go. Cya tomorrow**_

**Halfa911: ok bye**

_**FrierTuck has signed off**_

Just then Danny was IMed by someone he didn't know...

_**sk8rboi360: You love Sam don't you**_

**Halfa911: Who are you and what are you talking about**

_**sk8rboi360: I'm Chase. you know the guy you hate.**_

**Halfa911: What do you want?**

_**sk8rboi360: I know you love Sam. I can see it in your eyes. You wanted to punch me when I asked her out so that was a big clue**_

**Halfa911: i was trying to...protect her**

_**sk8rboi360: from what? a boyfriend? a boyfriend that will actually confess his feelings?**_

**Halfa911: ok so I wasn't trying to protect her so what. That still doesn't explain what you want.**

_**sk8rboi360: ok right. Listen Sam isn't really my type so I wasn't planning on seeing her again.**_

**Halfa911: you're just going to break her heart?**

_**sk8rboi360: well that's not what i was going for. I was saying we should team up.**_

**Halfa911: team up? to do what?**

_**sk8rboi360: we can team up and I can help you get Sam. but you have to promise me something.**_

**Halfa911: what?**

_**sk8rboi360: you have to promise that you won't punch my lights out ok?**_

**Halfa911: ok deal**

_**sk8rboi360: ok great I have to go now but i'll talk to you later and tell you what i come up with. bye**_

**Halfa911: bye**

**_sk8rboi360 has signed off_**

"What is he gonna think up?" Danny asked himself as he got into his bed. Then he got a good night sleep.

**A/N: ok hope y'all like this chapter I'll see you next time. bye and please reveiw**


	4. Saturday Plan and A Mystery Solved

**A/N: Ok sorry i've been gone for so long guys and girls. I promise that won't happen again. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4-Saturday Plan and A Mystery Solved**

Danny woke up the next Saturday morning and jumped right on his IM. As luck would have it all of his friends were on, including Chase. Chase IMed him-

**sk8rboi360: ok i've been brainstorming all night and I think i might have an idea that get Sam right into your arms!**

_**Halfa911: but i never said i wanted Sam into my arms**_

**sk8rboi360: You know you want her. Don't lie ok I know you love her**

_**Halfa911: what's your plan?**_

**sk8rboi360: well let's just say I broke up with Sam. What would she do?**

_**Halfa911: she'd cry**_

**sk8rboi360: Yes and who would she talk to and confide in?**

_**Halfa911: uh...her best friend**_

**sk8rboi360: and that is...?**

_**Halfa911: uh me?**_

**sk8rboi360: bingo**

_**Halfa911: and that helps how?**_

**sk8rboi360: ugh...she'll go to you and say that I dumped her and she'll tell you what I told her and you'll know what to do from there.**

_**Halfa911: oh ok I see...what is she say? and what'll I say?**_

_**sk8rboi360 has signed off**_

'oh great' Danny thought as he stared at the screen blankly. "What's he gonna do?"

A few minutes later Danny went into the kitchen and sat at the table and Jazz came in.

"Something wrong, Danny?" she said while she sat down across from him.

"No well sorta...but I'm not gonna tell you." he said as his anger seemed to bubble up again.

"It's about Sam right?"

"No well yeah it is...She went out with this guy from school and well...I got really jealous and mad. But now he says he's gonna help me get Sam...but i son't know if it'll work" he explained.

"Oh Danny...you love her right?"

"Yeah"

"Then you'll do fine" with that she left the room.

Then the phone rang and Danny answered it.

"Hello" he greeted.

"Danny...It's me Sam. Is it ok if I come over and talk to you? I really need to talk to someone and you're my best friend and..." She said. She was crying at the end.

"Yeah Sam you can come over."

"Ok i'll be over in a minute" she sniffled and hung up

A few minutes later Sam knocked on the door.

Danny opened it and as soon as he did Sam threw her arms around his neck.

"Come on let's go up tp my room" he offered.

She walked up the stairs and into his room.

"Now what happened why are you crying?" Danny asked as he sat on his bed.

Sam sat next to him. "Chase broke up with me...he said that he didn't love me but another guy did."

"Sam, he's right."

"What do you mean, Danny? Who loves me?"

"I...I do, Sam..."

"You what?" she asked in non beleif.

He stood up and had his back turned to her. "I l..lo..love you, Sam. W...with all my h..heart.

He turned around and Sam was standing right infront of him and she kissed him.

**The next Monday-**

That day after school it was really foggy and Danny went looking for Chase and saw him by the school on the sidewalk.

"It worked Chase. Sam is officially my girlfriend." Danny beamed.

"Glad it worked" Chase smiled.

"Thank you so much. I couldn't have done it with out you."

"My pleasure. Don't mention it." Chase started to hold his stomach.

Danny looked where he was holding and saw blood and alot of it.

"Chase are you ok! Do i need to call 911?" Danny asked franticly.

"No Danny...it's fine. Just take care ok?"

Danny nodded slightly andhe didn't understand what was going on.

Chase turned around, walked away, and dissappeared into the fog.

Danny went home and got on his IM and Sam was on.

**GothGurlie: Hey Danny**

_**Halfa911: Hey Sam**_

**GothGurlie: Danny what was Chase's last name?**

_**Halfa911: uh Smith. Why?**_

**GothGurlie: turn on your TV. the news.**

Danny did.

"Today in the woods a boy was found murdered. He was identified as 14 year old Chase Smith. Cause of death was multiple wounds to his stomach killing him instantly. The authorites have confirmed that he was murdered 2weeks ago." said the news reporter.

_**Halfa911: that's not possible**_

**GothGurlie: We met Chase one week ago but he's been dead for 2...**

**A/N: Ok guy that's it for this one. It's all over now. I hope you all liked it. Please reveiw.**


End file.
